


Oh Michael...

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Antepasados Y Reencarnaciones, M/M, Menciones Generales De Personajes, Sexo, breve mención de antepasados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: La vida antes de la muerte, hay que pagar un precio por ella.





	Oh Michael...

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de mi Mierda sobre lo que quizá sea el próximo Lore del DBD, !esta bien es solo mi mierda!
> 
> Pero hay sexo después...

<strike> **BUENA SUERTE MICHAEL** </strike>

Tenia miedo desde entonces y no fue hace un par de días, cuando noto por primera vez camino a casa de Michael que la hora de dar la cara a la Entidad estaba por llegar, el sucio y pútrido olor de las flores de Halloween estaba comenzando a brotar cada vez que pasaba por el lugar, y aunque normalmente el olor haría alejarse a cualquiera, este le llamaba cual fragancia floral, estaban ahí debajo de la tierra, esperando brotar para infectar a unos cuantos, lo había notado el año pasado cuando sin siquiera temerlo La Entidad lo llamo para según lo que el llamaba darle su papel como su dios mandaba, no tenia idea pero en ese momento se le revelo su gran papel en la niebla, la causa de su condena, al parecer antaño hace cientos de siglos su antepasado fue un gran ejecutor de las fuerzas oscuras, brujería o la llamada ciencia de aquel entonces que ayudo a sus investigaciones sobre la mutación, locura y perdida de los rasgos humanos, fue llamado en aquel entonces por ella misma a servir como su juguete, pero estos no duraron mas que un par de cientos de años hasta que se rindieron y dejaron tras de si una semilla de su esencia la cual La Entidad no dudaría en usar en su momento, semilla cual único requisito era brotar en un mundo prospero y lleno de vida la cual por mucho tiempo anhelo su antepasado, es aquí donde a pesar de los riesgos, y los años el ahora Jake Park quien entonces fue llamado Vigo habría de esperar a ser llamado para una vez mas cumplir con las demandas de su "dueño"

_Todos esos años fui yo quien te mantuvo a salvo, la naturaleza fue mi regazo al cual tu decidiste ir cuando renunciaste a tus dueños humanos, mis pequeños ojos estuvieron vigilando tu vida hasta que en ese entonces te deje adentrarte mas en la niebla espesa, te llamaba y la soñabas no era coincidencia que sintieras mis palabras llamarte en la noche, pero no seria hasta que estuvieses lleno de esperanza que te dejaría verme._

(escuchar esto si quieres imaginar a La Entidad "hablando") [  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMTY8ov5s2o](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMTY8ov5s2o)

Si tan solo no hubiese peleado con su padre aquel día...  
Si el hubiese sido un jodido abogado como él quiso...  
Entonces no estaría aquí...  
Y no habría conocido a Michael...  
No se habría enamorado...

  
_Te devolveré todos tus recuerdos de antaño y así podrás volver a ponerte en marcha, necesito a mis juguetes mas insaciables que nunca y solo tu puedes darme lo que quiero._

Eres tan fuerte que incluso podrías rompernos en pedazos cuando quisieras, ¿porque me quieres a mi?  
si solo fui un esbirro mas...

_Mi mano no es tan dolorosa como la traición de la misma especie..._

¿entonces tu?...

Hiciste que Laurie me matara!  
Eres un Hi...!

_A menos que... _

_quieras que le preguntemos a La Forma que opina al respecto, probablemente quiera sentir este poder por si mismo, y quizá tu también lo disfrutes._

_..._

No noto que estaba casi corriendo a casa de Michael pero de ninguna manera permitiría que lo metiera en su jodida mierda, no le agradaba la idea de ser la mano derecha de esta cosa pero si no había algo mas que quitara su interés de Michael entonces lo haría, al final solo se trataba de él. Y bueno aunque lo sabia, pensar en esta cosa viéndolos ser íntimos le daba asco.

De todas las encarnaciones que pude tener, tenia que ser ese tal Vigo!

_Si esto era lo que escuchaban los Asesinos, entonces los compadecía por aguantarlo._

_..._

**Ah! su Michael, el único.**   
**Aquel que con su presencia le hacia sentir vivo y seguro.**   
**Hacer el amor con él era lo mas cercano a vivir que alguna vez soñó.**   
**Allí estaba, en la entrada de su casa, viéndolo de arriba a abajo, tomándolo con la mirada.**

ya podía sentir sus manos, su cuerpo contra la mesa...

** _amándolo cuando estaba hecho pedazos, _ **

** _sin tener suficiente,_ **

** _porque no puedo tener suficiente._ **

** _cada vez es mejor que la anterior, _ **

** _¿como escoger?_ **

** _estoy peleando con fuego solo para tener una probada porque no estoy bien sin ti._ **

** _correría_ ** _ millas con tal de verte._  
  


** _ _ **

Cerrar los ojos no evitaba la brutalidad de sus embestidas, del vibrante placer de su interior, su hombría fue hecha para él, tan perfecta, adictiva e insaciable, retorciendo su vientre en éxtasis,

podía sentirlo gritar por dentro.

**Te extrañe!**   
**donde estabas?**

Solo ámame...

No pares de amarme...  
Por favor Michael. 

_**No Vuelvas a dejarme!**_  
  
Cada vez mas rápido, castigandolo por ser tan vocal, abriendo esas nalgas mientras se moja de ese calor masculino, quiere enseñarle cuanto lo extraño, que nunca vuelva a dejarlo, que lo lleve con él si tiene que irse, esta vez no va a dudar.

No tenia idea de cuando fue pero en algún momento, la euforia lo jodió tan bien que,

quizá...

por eso se sentía así. 

**Author's Note:**

> No se realmente algo así me imagino para empezar.


End file.
